1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broiler frame, particularly to one having a broiler oven fixed under the bottom with a securing rod to be rotatably mounted on a telescopic foot frame, and the telescopic foot frame composed of a collapsible foot frame and a telescopic tube. The collapsible foot frame consists of a sleeve and a set of support tripod. The sleeve is provided with a position bolt at an upper end and receives the telescopic tube in the interior, with the securing rod of the broiler oven rotatably inserted in the upper end of the telescopic tube, enabling the broiler oven to turn around for 360xc2x0 in using and to be adjusted to a height convenient for broiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional broiler frame 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a broiler oven 10 having a broiling net 11 provided on the topside and a pair of foot frames 12 fixed under the bottom. However, such a conventional broiler frame 1 is stationary, impossible to be collapsed when it is unused, and if the conventional broiler frame 1 is assembled by means of bolts. These bolts have to be unscrewed one by one before the broiler frame 1 is disassembled for storing, thus taking much time and resulting in much inconvenience. To sum up, a conventional broiler frame takes too much space for storing and is impossible to be adjusted in height.
The objective of the invention is to offer a broiler frame able to be adjusted in height for broiling conveniently and collapsed quickly for carrying about easily.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a broiler frame able to be turned around for 360xc2x0 .
Still another objective of the invention is to offer a broiler frame able to be collapsed quickly to diminish its size for storing with only a little space.
The feature of the invention is a broiler oven having a securing rod fixedly provided under the bottom and a telescopic foot frame composed of a collapsible foot frame and a telescopic tube. The collapsible foot frame consists of a sleeve and a set of support tripod, the sleeve is provided with a position bolt at an upper side, the telescopic tube inserted in the sleeve of the collapsible foot frame, and the securing rod of the broiler oven is rotatably inserted in the upper end of the telescopic tube.